


Saving Grace

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis finds Harry beaten and caged in an alley he finds himself unable to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Another hybrid fic for a prompt on LiveJournal. I uploaded this the other day but some girl got so angry that Harry topped that she found it necessary to send me loads of hate which is pathetic so I've deleted the original because of the amount of comments on it, switched it around so Louis tops and this is the re-upload, enjoy.

Harry’s curled up in a doorway, arms wrapped around his stomach as hunger pangs shoot through him like fireworks; sapping any reserves of energy he had left, making him feel faint. His battered tail is curled around his feet, fur patchy from where it had been pulled off by the very master he’d took to the streets to escape. He’s not sure he’s better off but at least he isn’t being beaten on a daily basis. He licks the back of his hand and swipes at his ear. He knows he’s dirty but he doesn’t have a way to get clean.

He pulls his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he starts to shiver. He’s only wearing a shirt, thin jeans and a jacket that’s really doing nothing to protect him from the vicious winter wind. 

It’s just Harry’s luck that it starts to snow. 

The kitten tries not to cry but he can’t feel his fingers or toes, he hasn’t ate properly in days and he feels dizzy. He can’t help it when a few tears creep down his cheeks. 

*~*~*~*

Harry only remembers being captured in flashes. He remembers being cornered; he remembers the blind panic, the frantic search for a way out. He remembers rough hands pinning him down and he remembers the smell of chemicals, burning his sinuses and making tears leak from his eyes. 

*~*~*~*

Harry’s terrified.

His tall, lean body is jammed into a tiny cage, the bars pressing against bruises and cut still left from the owner he ran away from. 

There’s a man sat on a stool in front of his cage and when Harry’s brain pulls out of its chloroform-induced haze he hisses as he tries to arch his back in a threatening way, tail whipping back and forth.

“Shut it you freak.” The man snarls.

Harry hisses louder. 

“Let-“ Harry coughs, he hasn’t spoken in a long time and even still his language is limited, “m-me go.”

The man laughs. 

“No way. Shut the fuck up and look pretty, no one’s gonna want to buy you if you keep doing that.”

*~*~*~*

When Louis’ is walking home from work he passes an alley and hears crying. Now snooping down a dark alley at night in the suburbs of London isn’t a wise decision on Louis’ part but he can’t ignore the quiet whimpers. He switches the light on that he has on his phone and cautiously edges his way down the alley. 

There’s nothing until he gets to the end.

Cramped up into a cage is a hybrid. 

He has curly brown hair with velvet black ears sticking out, dirt matting into his hair and fur. His face is streaked with tears and the clothes he’s wearing are falling apart. Louis is shocked because only the rich can afford hybrids. He has a bruise across his cheekbone, several cuts under his eye and he’s holding his wrist to his chest. When Louis shines the light from his phone on him the kitten hisses, lips pulling back over sharp little teeth. He’s shaking and crying and hissing all at once. 

“Hey it’s okay-“ Louis says, stepping towards him. 

Harry’s tail lashes and he hisses again, ears flattening back against his head.

Louis nearly jumps out of his skin when a man steps out from the shadows.

“You interested?”

“I um-? Interested?”

“Do you want to buy him?” The man drawls, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

Louis looks at the kitten jammed into the cage, he’s hurt and scared and Louis can’t walk away from him. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do. How much?”

The kitten looks up at Louis and he looks so terrified. 

“A thousand, cash.” 

Louis is quite shocked by that because hybrid’s usually cost hundreds of thousands. This man clearly doesn’t know a thing about the hybrid trade and Louis is grateful. 

“Yeah, okay deal. I’m gonna have to go withdraw the money. Stay here.” The guy nods and kicks at the cage when Harry whimpers. “Hey!” Louis yells, frowning and grinding his teeth a little. “Don’t hurt him.”

The guy shrugs.

“Whatever man. Just get my money.” 

*~*~*~*

Louis has to go to four different cashpoints, withdrawing £250 from each since they all have a limit. It’s been an hour by the time he gets back and Louis is worried the man will have gone but when he gets to the end of the alley the hybrid is still cramped up into a cage far too tiny for his body. 

“You got the money?” 

Louis nods, taking the cash out of his bag and handing it to the man. He flips through it, counting, and nods, seemingly pleased.

“Alright man he’s all yours. Have fun with the little shit bag.”

Then the man walks away. 

Louis crouches down in front of the cage and the kitten hisses but Louis can tell how frightened he is. 

“Hey, can you speak? What’s your name?”

The kitten tries to stop the tears falling from his eyes. 

“Ha-ar-“ The hybrid licks his lips, trying to sound out the word. He’s always had trouble with his name. “Har-ar-“

“Harry?” Harry nods. “I’m Louis and I’m not gonna hurt you okay? I promise. Come on let’s get you out of there.” 

Louis finds the lock on the cage and undoes it with nimble fingers, giving Harry some space to crawl out. Louis offers him his hand. Harry stares uncertainly for a second before he hesitantly takes Louis’ hand, body aching from being cramped into a tiny cage as he stands up. He’s taller than Louis expects. 

*~*~*~*

When they get back to Louis’ apartment Louis settles Harry on the couch, covers him in heaps of blankets, gives him a plate full of sandwiches and biscuits and crisps while he runs a bath. Harry watches Louis cautiously the whole time, refusing to believe that someone is looking after him. Louis makes tea while the water runs and takes it over to the kitten who’s devouring his food Louis had given him. 

Harry looks up at Louis timidly, ears poking out from where the blanket’s laying over the top of his head. 

“It’s okay Harry. You’re safe here, I promise.” 

“Th-tha-ank you.”

Louis smiles softly and Harry’s lips twitch as he reaches a hand out to take the mug Louis is offering him. 

“I didn’t know hybrids could speak.” 

“O-only a li-ittle.” 

Louis reaches out and strokes Harry’s hair, the kitten tipping his head into Louis’ palm and purring quietly. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Louis helps Harry strip and tries not to stare as he gently cleans the kitten, the dirt washing away and revealing the extent of his cuts and bruises. There’s a few that need tending to with a dab of antiseptic cream but, for the most part, he should heal pretty soon. Harry starts purring again when Louis is washing his hair and ears, eyes slipping closed as Louis washes the dirt out of the fur. 

Louis can’t help but notice that Harry’s dick starts to swell a little and his purring gets a little louder. 

When he’s clean and wrapped in a towel Louis shows him where the bedroom is and hands him some clothes to change into. Harry is quite a bit bigger than Louis but he manages to find some clothes that look like they’ll fit. 

“Harry!” 

Harry comes through the door, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, ears twitching. Louis finds himself staring a little. Harry’s pretty well built and with water dripping down his body and just a towel around his hips Louis finds his jeans tightening a little before he can avert his train of thoughts. 

Harry must have a sixth sense because he notices and he smirks, tongue flicking over sharp teeth. He stalks toward Louis and a thought flashes that he looks more like a panther than a kitten in the moment. The hybrid stops when his face is mere inches from Louis’, waiting. 

Louis is up on his tiptoes, arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him in half a second. 

Harry’s arm winds around Louis’ waist, so tiny Harry thinks. 

*~*~*~*

Harry ends up on the bed, Louis on top of him, holding up his weight as he kisses him. It’s not hard and passionate, it’s slow and so very gentle, Harry nips at his lip and Louis makes a noise low in the back of his throat, chasing after the taste as tongues dip. 

Louis’ hand wraps around Harry’s cock, stroking him slowly until he can feel Harry hard in his hand. Louis listens as soft whimpers and gasps leave Harry’s throat then he feels long fingers wrapping around his own cock and closes his eyes, tucking his face into the taller man’s neck as he gasps and Louis is never vocal, never allows his composure to slip but damn it, Harry is smashing down his walls so quickly. 

Harry groans as he feels teeth sinking into his neck, lips forming a seal as Louis sucks the skin between his teeth. Louis pulls back and smiles with satisfaction at the mark, kissing it before he leans up to kiss Harry but before he does he pulls back. 

“Aren’t you sore still?” 

Harry blinks.

“Lou I ne-eed.” 

When Louis pushes in, slick with lube, it’s different. Harry hasn’t had sex in a while but his old master would push in with one quick thrust, paying no regard to Harry's comfort, but Louis takes it slow and Harry can feel him, really feel him. He feels himself open up around every inch.

“Oh god.” Harry groans, throwing his arm over his eyes as his legs tighten around Louis’ waist, fingers curling around his biceps. 

The push in feels like forever and Harry’s not accustomed to it, the slow press. 

Louis has his face tucked into Harry’s neck as he bottoms out, muttering a quiet “oh man.” 

He starts to pull back out again and keeps moving but it’s slow and gentle and Harry can feel every tiny movement, every twitch of his hips. 

*~*~*~*

Harry is fighting to get his breath back when Louis falls onto the mattress next to him. Louis turns onto his side and Harry licks his nose. Louis laughs. 

Harry tugs the blanket up over them and lies down, eye to eye with Louis. 

“Thank you.” He whispers.

Louis smiles and Harry thinks he looks soft around the edges, all sleepy and pliant. Harry kisses him, slow and gentle. 

It feels like he’s found home.


End file.
